Сора Амамия
Сора Амамия (雨宮天, Amamiya Sora) — японская певица и сэйю, принимавшая участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». ПО контракту связана с лейблом «Music Ray'n» (являющимся дочерней компанией «Sony Music Entertainment Japan»). Вместе с Рейной Уэдой и Аей Судзаку в 2015 году получила награду «Seiyu Awards» в категории «Лучшая начинающая актриса». Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Aikatsu! — Чинацу Хаясэ; Вакаба Кудзэ; Юна Накаяма (4 эпизода) * Akame ga KILL! — Акамэ * Aldnoah.Zero — Ассейлам Верс Аллюсия * Aldnoah.Zero (второй сезон) — Ассейлам Верс Аллюсия * Blade & Soul — Джин Надзуки * A Certain Scientific Railgun S — Маленькая девочка B (эпизоды 7, 17) * Classroom Crisis — Айрис Ширасаки * Divine Gate — Юкари * From the New World — Мисудзу (эпизод 2) * Gaist Crusher — Хисуи Мидори * (The) irregular at magic high school — Хонока Мицуи * KonoSuba – God’s blessing on this wonderful world!! — Аква * Log Horizon — Liliana; Operator 3 (эпизод 19) * Lord Marksman and Vanadis — девочка (эпизоды 8, 10) * Love Live! School idol project (второй сезон) — одноклассница (эпизод 9); ученица-первогодка А (эпизод 7) * Majestic Prince — Рона (8 эпизод) * Monster Musume — Мия * My Little Monster — Female student E (эпизод 4) * Nobunaga The Fool — Оператор B (эпизод 1) * One Week Friends — Каори Фуджимия * Plastic Memories — Айла * Punch Line — Mikatan Narugino * (The) Seven Deadly Sins — Элизабет * (The) Seven Deadly Sins (второй сезон) — Элизабет * Tokyo Ghoul — Тоука Киришима * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Тоука Киришима * Ultimate Otaku Teacher — Минако Кано * Wanna Be the Strongest in the World — Айка Хаясэ OVA * Ninja Slayer From Animation — Коки Ямото Полнометражные фильмы * (The) Anthem of the Heart — Нацуки Нидо * THE IDOLM@STER MOVIE: Kagayaki no Mukōgawa e! — Шино Китадзава * Love Live! The School Idol Movie — Школьный идол * Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita: Kokuhaku Jikkō Iinkai — Сэна Наруми Видеоигры * Granblue Fantasy — Дороти * THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE — Шино Китадзава DramaCD * Yonhyaku-Nijū Renpai Girl — Мияко Докууцуги * Ninja Slayer — Коки Ямото Дубляж * Helix — Мадмуазель Дюрант Исполнение песен Музыкальные темы для аниме * Akame ga KILL! — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг #1, эндинг #2) * Aldnoah.Zero (второй сезон) — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг; эпизод 11) * Classroom Crisis — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Hai-Furi — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * THE IDOLM@STER MOVIE: Kagayaki no Mukōgawa e! — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг, эндинг) * KonoSuba – God’s blessing on this wonderful world!! — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Koyomimonogatari (ONA) — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Monster Musume — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * One Week Friends — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Plastic Memories — исполнение промежуточной темы (эпизод 10) * Ultimate Otaku Teacher — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Wanna Be the Strongest in the World — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) Синглы * Skyreach (13 августа 2014) * Tsukiakari (19 ноября 2014) * Velvet Rays (9 сентября 2015) Прочие песни * Liar Rouge (THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 04) — от лица Шино Китадзавы * Fan Fanfare (Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! Ending) — от лица Айки Хаясэ * Kanade (One Week Friends Ending) — от лица Каори Фуджимии * Harmonious (эндинг второго сезона Aldnoah.Zero) * Sukinanode (Plastic Memories) — от лица Айлы Интересные факты * Сора Амамия является большой поклонницей Миюки Савасиро; по большей части стремление уподобиться своему кумиру подтолкнуло её к решению стать сэйю. Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт Соры Амамии * Блог Соры Амамии * Статья в англоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю